


Possession

by koorime_yu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se John avesse dovuto spiegarne il motivo non avrebbe potuto. Non c’era un perché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Scritta per la [Quarta settimana del Cow-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/72069.html) sul prompt "NSFW" e perché Nykyo volevavoleva _voleva_ del porn johnlock con la camicia viola e uno specchio ♥  
>  Quindi spero con tutto il cuore che le piaccia, ecco ♥  
> Il titolo è quello che è, sorry. Se mai i miei neuroni torneranno, ci penseremo.

Se John avesse dovuto spiegarne il motivo non avrebbe potuto. Non c’era un perché.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che certe volte il soldato che ancora viveva in lui prendeva il sopravvento e semplicemente _agiva_ senza farsi stupide domande come “perché” o “come” o “quando”. In quei momenti non sentiva nient’altro che _lui_ , non si faceva guidare da nient’altro che non fosse il suo soldato interiore e seguiva solo i suoi desideri.

Quindi quando Sherlock tornò a casa con uno zigomo viola, i pantaloni gualciti e la camicia maltrattata, lui sentì in modo perfettamente lucido il suo soldato svegliarsi e prendere il sopravvento sul suo cervello. Niente più scuse, niente più “la gente parlerà”, niente di niente, solo Sherlock sotto le sue mani.

Col senno di poi, si disse che era stata tutta colpa della camicia.

Era quella viola, aperta di alcuni bottoni e strattonata di lato a lasciare il collo diafano esposto. John – o meglio il suo soldato – doveva averlo preso per un invito, perché alla sua apparizione aveva messo da parte il libro che stava leggendo, si era alzato dalla poltrona e lo aveva semplicemente spinto contro l’armadio.

Il cottage dei signori Holmes era silenzioso, quella sera. Erano usciti qualche ora prima, dopo aver tentato inutilmente di convincerlo ad andare con loro. Li capiva, non volevano che rimanesse solo, non il primo Natale da quando Mary...

Ma lui stava bene, davvero. L’aveva superata sorprendentemente bene per uno che era stato abbandonato dopo neanche due anni di matrimonio. Mary era chissà dove e lui era nel Sussex, a casa dei genitori del suo migliore amico per spendere le festività natalizie con quella che, ormai, giudicava la sua unica famiglia.

Sherlock, invece, era sparito quella mattina presto. Non una parola o un messaggio e il suo telefono aveva squillato a vuoto ogni volta che John aveva tentato di rintracciarlo. John aveva semplicemente supposto che sarebbe tornato, prima o poi.

Sherlock tornava sempre, dopotutto.

E poi eccolo lì, con l'espressione neutra di chi era appena tornato da una passeggiata di mezzora ma con l'aspetto di chi si era ritrovato coinvolto in un pestaggio. John non aveva potuto fare altrimenti, davvero. Il soldato aveva ruggito e lui si era mosso. Sherlock si era lasciato spingere fino a cozzare contro lo specchio incassato nell’anta. I suoi occhi l’avevano guardato confuso per una frazione di secondo, poi si erano dilatati appena e aveva trattenuto il respiro – probabilmente folgorato dalla deduzione. L’istante dopo John lo aveva baciato. Sherlock aveva fatto un piccolo verso di sorpresa – forse non credeva l’avrebbe davvero fatto? – a labbra dischiuse, direttamente contro la sua lingua. John lo aveva ignorato e aveva stretto di più il colletto tra le mani. Non voleva nient’altro che sentirlo, per una volta, vivo contro di lui.

Sherlock si agitava, tremava piano sotto le sue mani, la sua pelle diventava bollente appena la sfiorava con le nocche, e John lo pressò con più forza contro il freddo del vetro. Le mani risalirono contro il collo, affondarono tra i capelli e lo tirarono in basso, forzando la sua bocca solo per un istante, prima che i denti lo mordessero e rispondessero con lo stesso impeto che lui sentiva ruggirgli nello stomaco. John si lasciò stringere per il cardigan, pressare contro il corpo dell’altro, tirare le labbra con un sospiro quasi di sollievo. Distrattamente si chiese da quanto fosse andata avanti quella _cosa_ tra loro, da quanto Sherlock fosse bendisposto ad accettare baci da lui. Da quanto lui sentisse quel desiderio impellente di affondare la lingua nella bocca di Sherlock, di sentirne il sapore sulla lingua, di anelare quell’uomo al punto da sentire il desiderio bruciante di marchiarlo come suo. Non era davvero importante, che fosse dal primo giorno o da quando Mary eri scappata portandosi via la bambina. Forse dal funerale di Sherlock, da quando aveva sentito quell’immensa voragine prendere il posto del suo cuore, grattato via dal dolore della perdita, e tutto ciò che era venuto dopo era stato solo un suo tentativo di compensare un’assenza che sembrava incolmabile.

Bugia. Mary era sempre stata più di questo.

Non era, comunque, il momento per pensare a Mary e a cosa il loro matrimonio fosse stato, alla fine – o forse era il momento perfetto, ma John non aveva voglia di coglierlo, non con il respiro di Sherlock sulla sua guancia e i sensi ubriachi di lui.

Si tirò indietro, il labbro ancora impigliato tra i denti di Sherlock e una sensazione di calore che lo circondava all’altezza degli occhi socchiusi. Il viso di Sherlock era sfocato davanti a lui, ma il rossore vivo sugli zigomi spiccava sulla pelle pallida, al punto che le leggere abrasioni della pelle si confondevano. John ne accarezzò una appena sotto l’occhio col pollice, premendo con più forza quando l’altro si ritrasse appena, sensibile.

 _Dovevo esserci_ , disse con quel gesto e Sherlock sibilò, ma non si mosse. Rimase fermo a fissarlo, nonostante il tumulto nei suoi occhi. John arricciò un angolo della bocca, consapevole di cosa quello sguardo cupo intendesse: no. Ovviamente no. Ovviamente, John restava, agli occhi di Sherlock, la damigella in pericolo anche quando era _lui_ a essere in pericolo. Ah, John lo avrebbe ucciso, se solo avesse potuto fare a meno di lui.

Il pollice percorse la curva aguzza dello zigomo, scese sulla guancia rasata e continuò sul collo, virando verso una tumefazione all’altezza della clavicola sinistra, rossa e calda al tatto. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stata viola quasi quanto la camicia. John scostò il colletto e la osservò, tirando la stoffa con un dito fino a quando non incontrò la resistenza del bottoncino. Lo disfece con rapidità e tornò su, dal livido grande quanto un pugno, chiedendosi chi ne fosse l’artefice e se fosse ancora vivo. Probabile. Ma probabilmente in condizioni ben peggior di quelle di Sherlock. Non credeva fosse abbastanza, ma suppose di doversi accontentare.

Un paio di dita callose gli sollevarono il viso perché l’altro potesse tornare a baciarlo. Impacciato, come se non fosse certo di poterlo fare, eppure determinato a volerlo sentire ancora contro di lui. John lo lasciò fare, inclinò la testa e gli diede libero accesso alla bocca, stringendo tra le mani la stoffa della camicia. Si pressò contro il suo corpo senza aspettare altro, in un unico, lungo, fluido gesto deciso. Niente incertezze, niente tentennamenti. Semplicemente si tese contro di lui, allungando una mano verso la nuca e attirarlo a sé. Sherlock rispose con un sospiro appena più sonoro e la presa delle sue dita che si spostava dai fianchi alla schiena, per poi ridiscendere fino a stringergli le natiche. A John venne da ridere e riprese a baciarlo, mordendogli il labbro inferiore prima di succhiarlo. Spinse in avanti, contro il suo ventre, stringendo i muscoli sotto i palmi bollenti di Sherlock, che ansimò piano direttamente contro la sua lingua.

Rise di nuovo e lo morse, spingendolo contro il vetro quando tentò di rivoltare le loro posizioni. I pantaloni vennero disfatti con rapidità dopo una carezza rude tra le gambe. La stoffa scivolò silenziosa lungo le gambe, seguendo la spinta che John gli diede fino ad ammassarsi ai suoi piedi. Lo accarezzò risalendo la coscia e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto i polpastrelli. Il respiro di Sherlock era lento e profondo sulla sua tempia, attento a ogni sua azione, e John un po’ lo odiò perché il suo era frammentato, come se i suoi polmoni non riuscissero a dilatarsi perfettamente, come se il proprio corpo non riuscisse a fare null’altro che non fosse toccare Sherlock, sentirlo caldo e vivo, presente contro di lui. Gli occhi di Sherlock non abbandonarono mai il suo viso, mentre la sua mano raggiungeva l’intimo e si infilava al di sotto senza trovare resistenza alcuna. Sherlock lasciò andare un respiro appena più tremulo degli altri quando lo strinse, tendendo piano la schiena, come ad abituarsi a una sensazione nuova o poco familiare, e lo guardò. Era completamente morbido, per nulla eccitato, nonostante la sua aria stravolta raccontasse tutt’altra storia. Se appoggiava le labbra alla sua gola poteva sentire il battito impazzito del suo cuore e ascoltava con attenzione, poteva notare lo sforzo che stava sotto il suo respiro calmo.

Sherlock era apparenza e questo John lo aveva sempre saputo. Niente più che un uomo che pretendeva di essere meno umano di quanto fosse in realtà, che pretendeva di non curarsi di sciocchezze come gli affetti quando poi deteneva il cuore più grande che John avesse mai visto. Sherlock era finzione, era una figura ombrata dietro un velo, ma John quel velo lo aveva squarciato tanti anni prima.

Il pene pulsò contro il suo palmo, caldo, e il soldato nel suo petto ruggì il suo desiderio. John gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e scivolò in ginocchio, tirando giù l’intimo fino ad ammonticchiarlo insieme ai pantaloni. L’orlo della camicia sfiorava le cosce nude, gettando un’ombra aguzza sul ventre, nascondendolo alla sua vista. L’alzò con una mano, mentre con l’altra continuava ad accarezzarlo senza un vero ritmo o vera intenzione, solo per sentirlo pulsare interessato a un movimento di polso più convinto. Si leccò le labbra, la bocca invasa di saliva, e ne inspirò il profumo.

Erano anni che non faceva nulla del genere, anni dall’ultima volta che aveva toccato un altro uomo, da che si era chiesto se forse, magari, era più interessato a certe cose piuttosto che ad altre. Alla fine un bel seno e un paio di gambe lunghe avevano prevalso nella scelta, ma in quel momento, a distanza di anni, John si chiese distrattamente se non fosse stato più bigotto e chiuso di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Non perché avesse preferito le donne agli uomini, ma perché, nella sua innocenza di ragazzo, ne aveva fatta una pura questione sessuale, fisica, quando invece c’era anche una questione psicologico-affettiva di cui tenere conto. Sherlock era, a conti fatti, il primo uomo dopo quasi una vita intera, dopo l’Afganistan e la morte, il lutto e una nuova rinascita tra le braccia di Mary. Ed era ironico che i suoi due più grandi amori non fossero poi così diversi tra loro, sempre a fingere di essere ciò che non erano, sempre pronti a prendersi tutto di lui, mente e cuore, a usarlo per i loro scopi, a farlo innamorare con ogni singola cellula del suo corpo e poi gettarlo nel baratro del dolore sparendo dalla sua vita senza chiedergli il permesso. John li odiava, ma, lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai smesso di amarli. Se Mary fosse tornata, John l’avrebbe perdonata esattamente come aveva fatto con Sherlock, pretendendo di essere furioso con lui, arrabbiandosi con se stesso per non esserlo quanto avrebbe dovuto, quando avrebbe _voluto_ , ma alla fine, l’avrebbe perdonata e le avrebbe concesso di nuovo il cento percento di lui, senza sconti o clausole.

Una mano di Sherlock gli strinse la spalla sana, richiamandolo dai suoi pensieri, imponendogli di prestare attenzione a lui e non perdersi in stupide elucubrazioni poco adatte al momento. John inspirò di nuovo il suo odore e gli posò un bacio sui testicoli e poi un altro alla base del pene e un altro ancora appena sopra il glande semiscoperto. Sherlock tremò sotto le sue mani e inspirò di getto, stringendogli le spalle con entrambe le mani quando John lo accolse in bocca senza perdere altro tempo. Respirò lentamente, la bocca che si riempiva di saliva, e succhiò in prova. Era strano farlo lì, alla luce del sole, nella camera degli ospiti di casa Holmes. Se si lasciava andare alla fantasia poteva immaginarsi appena diciassettenne, inginocchiato davanti a uno Sherlock Holmes molto più giovane, più inesperto della vita, convinto, forse, di avere un solo amico, lo stesso da cui si stava facendo succhiare l'uccello approfittando dell'assenza dei genitori. Poteva facilmente immaginarlo, poteva leggere la storia dietro delle due copie in cartacarbone di loro due, il loro primo incontro, i litigi, il modo in cui finivano sempre per tornare l'uno dall'altro senza possibilità di scelta. Poteva, ma non gli piaceva. Per quanto fosse eccitante l'immagine di uno Sherlock Holmes adolescente in preda al primo orgasmo, la versione trentenne non era da meno.

Chiuse gli occhi e succhiò, accarezzandolo piano alla base quando strinse le labbra sulla punta, sentendolo pulsare ancora e gonfiarsi, irrigidendosi a ogni nuovo tocco. Risalì con l’altra mano lungo la coscia e deviò verso il sedere, che strinse con forza, facendolo affondare di nuovo nella sua bocca prima di lasciarlo andare ancora una volta. Sherlock ispirò ed espirò due volte, le dita che scavavano nelle sue spalle, che stringevano e premevano dolorosamente sulla cicatrice ormai vecchia, che cercavano un appiglio per non perdersi subito, per resistere alla vertigine che sembrava ubriacarlo. Respirava a fatica e mugolava, e John alzò lo sguardo solo per ritrovarsi investito da un paio d’occhi lucidi e scuri, liquidi di piacere, mentre le labbra venivano maltrattate dai denti – forse per trattenersi, nonostante fossero soli. John lasciò andare un sospiro sonoro e chinò di nuovo il capo, ingoiandolo come poté.

Tra le gambe dischiuse di Sherlock poteva vedere la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio e seppure non potesse vedere la sua faccia, gli bastava notare il gonfiore del suo cavallo dei pantaloni, pensare al perché fosse in ginocchio e per chi, perché una scarica di piacere gli serpeggiasse lungo la schiena e si tuffasse nei suoi testicoli, facendoli pulsare insieme all’erezione ormai dolorosa. La ignorò, insieme alla sensazione umida dell’intimo, e tornò a concentrarsi su Sherlock, sul suo respiro sempre più irregolare, sulla visione delle sue ginocchia che si piegavano appena e tremavano, sulla sensazione dolorosa delle dita che stringevano e strattonavano e pretendevano e _supplicavano_. John scese a succhiare la base, leccò la peluria rada e morbida e risalì sul glande, che intrappolò tra le labbra e leccò fino a quando non sentì una goccia salina sulla punta. Lo lasciò affondare ancora e ancora, tenendolo stretto, senza dargli possibilità di scampo, fino a quando Sherlock non ansimò a bocca aperta e si arricciò su di lui, sussultando.

Lo lasciò andare tenendo sempre le labbra incollate alla sua pelle, succhiandolo di lato, lì dove poteva sentire la vena principale ingrossata e pulsante di sangue, dove poteva sentire il battito cardiaco direttamente contro la lingua, mentre l’orgasmo sporcava le dita di Sherlock e la sua spalla.

Avrebbe dovuto buttare il cardigan. Poco male, non gli era mai piaciuto davvero.

Aspettò che fosse di nuovo cosciente di sé, che ricordasse cosa fosse successo e _perché_ , e si allungò verso l’osso iliaco sinistro. Affondò i denti poco sopra, stringendo finché non lo sentì grugnire e ancora per qualche istante, quando la pressione divenne fastidiosa per le sue gengive. Sherlock si portò una mano alla zona offesa e contemplò sotto le dita il bassorilievo dei suoi denti.

 _Mai più_ , disse con quel morso. Sherlock sbuffò piano, più stanco, e si lasciò scivolare a terra, attirandolo tra le sue braccia senza una parola. John lo lasciò fare. Si lasciò spogliare ed esplorare da cinque ruvide dita, accettando il suo bacio come sigillo del patto.

 

Fine.


End file.
